


New Year Magic

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [26]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Years, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Eddie and Bill ring in the new year in the best way they know.





	New Year Magic

New Year’s Eve comes upon Derry, Maine. Eddie and Bill know exactly how they want to enter the new year, a little more than a kiss between the two. They got invited to the losers New Year party but instead they’ve prompted to stay in their apartment together, it’s more intimate. It’s their first Holiday season in their place together, they want to go out with a bang.

Bill went out and bought them some sparkling grape juice. Eddie convinced him that they shouldn’t ring in the new year with a hangover, so they’re sticking to the nonalcoholic options. He finally walks in through the front door, pushing against the cold wind as he closes it behind him and sets the grocery bags on the end table.

“I’m home!” he calls, starting to remove his gloves and then his jacket, his scarf still covering his face nearly up to his cheekbones. He finally unravelling the gray strip from around his neck and face when Eddie appears in the living room, still in his cozy pajamas.

“Hey, babe,” Eddie smiles sweetly, propping up on his toes to press a chaste smooch to Bill’s lips. “You got the grape juice and the cookies?” he asks, taking one of the plastic bags so he can bring it to the kitchen.

“Yeah, I got them,” Bill says, finally stomping the now off his boots and removing them so he can walk into the carpeted living room. “Let’s just watch movies until midnight?” he suggests, he chuckles to himself. They’re such a young old person couple, they often go to bed early and make good choices together. Neither of them have really partied much since their first year of college. They got it out of their systems.

“Oh my god I thought you’d never ask,” Eddie says, acting over the top as if the subject had even turned him on. They really are such an old people couple. He puts the plastic bag on the counter, pulling out the green bottle, “Nice choice,” he smiles, pulling two flute glasses from the cupboard above him.

He pours the two glasses of sparkling juice out for them, handing one over to Bill, “Disney movies or the Hallmark movies we recorded and never watched?” He snorts to himself, already knowing the answer he’s going to get from his long time boyfriend.

“When have you ever known me to say no to Disney?” he smirks, taking his glass, holding it carefully in his hand, taking a sip as he walks over to their tan leather couch. He opens his arm to Eddie, who tucks himself right up to Bill’s side with his own glass and the television remote in the other hand.

He flips the settings until he gets to their netflix, they even have a category that is set up to be in the kids section. It makes it easier to find Disney or cartoons there. They both find themselves calmed by the childishness of them, almost like missing a childhood neither of them really got to have.

They simply binge the movies until they realize it’s dark out and it’s much later than before, they’ve spent so much of the night just snuggled up on the couch. It’s around 11:30 now, not too far from enacting their plan for the new year. Eddie switches the tv to the channel to watch the new years ball drop with a yawn. 

“Aw, you’re cute when you’re tired. You sure you don’t just want to go to bed after watching the ball drop?” Bill asks, running his hands through Eddie’s soft locks, kissing his temple as he ruffles the hair on the back of his head.

“No, no. I’m not that tired,” Eddie says with a smile, leaning up and catching Bill’s lips in his own. “We could even start early,” He says, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively, crawling over to straddle Bill’s hips, tilting his head down to Bill’s to pull his lips in again.

“That sounds like the best idea you’ve had all night,” Bill says against Eddie’s lips, straightening his back to lean into him, “The window’s open, we should move to the bedroom?” he suggests, trying to lift Eddie under his thighs to carry him over in that direction.

Eddie feels himself pressed against the mattress, wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist. “Wait,” he says with a pause, “I wanna be in charge this time,” he says. They do often switch positions, it usually depends on how they’re feeling. It’s a matter of them being able to communicate, which they surely can.

Bill nods quickly, flipping himself to be below Eddie straddled over him. Eddie nibbles Bill’s lower lip, leaving it to be swollen for their first selfie together in 2019. It’s perfect. The subtle way for him to brag about what he got to do to his lovely boyfriend. 

Eddie tugs Bill’s sweatpants down, caressing the skin on his hips as he goes. Once Bill’s pants are on the floor, Eddie sends his own underwear and pants falling with them. “You ready?” Eddie asks as he leans to the bedside table to grab the new bottle of lube, scented and warming, only the best to start their new year together.

“I’m ready,” Bill says, his voice shivering in excitement as Eddie coats two fingers in the substances, licking his lips teasingly at his boyfriend, his cheeks flushing with a red rosier than the shade of his hair.

Eddie takes his answer, pushing his prepared fingers into Bill’s ass, trying to stretch his hole to make sure it won’t hurt when he brings in the real thing. Eddie would never want to hurt his boy, even if he wanted it he’s not sure he could do it.

Bill lets out a sound that only encourages Eddie to push in more, an airy moan making it’s way up Bill’s throat. It makes Eddie smile, he likes making him feel good. He always looked up to Bill so much, and being allowed to be with him in moments like these, even making these moments happen, is a dream come true.

“Eddie, m-more, please, I’ll be okay,” Bill stammers out. The nostalgic stutter returns in these vulnerable moments, and unlike when he was younger, Eddie doesn’t mind. He finds it quite cute actually.

Eddie nods, he can’t say no to him. He coats his member in the lube next. No matter how rushed they can be, he wants to be safe with him. He pulls his fingers off slowly, nudging the tip of his dick carefully at the hole before he pushes in, hearing another shaky moan from Bill. 

It serves as motivation to keep going, he’s been pretty teasing thus far, feeling Bill already coming to an end for this time. Eddie isn’t too far himself. The redness of his boyfriend’s face and the wateryness of his eyes only build him up even more.

“E-Eddie, I’m close,” Bill stutters out, biting his lower lip, getting more and more sensitive as Eddie pushes in, thrusting carefully, stimulating Bill’s prostate. He goes for a bit longer, and merely by coincidence they hear the midnight cheering from the television in the other room as Bill comes, the substance ending up on Eddie’s chest. The feeling only gets him to the end as well, coming inside Bill with a low moan of his own.

Bill lays flat against the bed as opposed to the arch his back had before. He’s breathing hard, looking up at Eddie lovingly, his legs still loosely around Eddie’s middle. “That was so g-good. Eddie, can you grab something from the drawer for me?” he asks innocently, about to further the tone of the night.

Eddie nods and goes to the drawer of Bill’s nightstand. To his surprise he finds a small black box, gold writing printed into the velvet. “Is this?” he trails off, his eyes wide as he goes back to lay on the bed next to his sweaty lover.

“Will you marry me some time in 2019?” he asks, turning onto his side and pressing his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck. 

“Of course I will,” Eddie says in a small voice, kissing Bill’s face over and over. “You did so good,” he praises, still in shock from the proposal.


End file.
